To The End
by jayL1398
Summary: Gerard is made constantly made fun of and he feels so alone and depressed. Will all that change when he meets the new kid, Frank? Frerard! Don't read if you're not a frerard fan
1. Chapter 1: Fire at Will

**So this is my first Frerard! I'll upload more chapters after awhile. Review to tell me if it was good or horrible? THANKS!**

* * *

><p>Have you ever felt the feeling of being…so alone? I have, I still do. I rarely talk to people, so I guess I can only blame myself, but it gets to you after awhile. My brother Mikey and his bestfriend Ray are the only people that I feel safe around, like I can only open up to them.<p>

I hear a tap on my bedroom door. I'm still in bed, and right now I don't feel the sudden urge to move. Oh crap, it's Monday! I hate Mondays; they're the worst at school. It's like everyone just decided to pick on the 'pale, skinny, gay freak' every Monday.

"Hey, Gerard, you up?" Mikey asked through the door.

"Yeah, I…I'm up."

"Okay, but could you, erm, hurry up? I wanna get to school early today."

"Uh…yeah. I'm already ready!" I lied.

"I doubt that, but okay!"

I ran out of bed, looked in the mirror and almost started crying. I had hated my appearance. People told me I was skinny, but on the inside, all I felt was…fat, and self hatred. After a minute of near-sobbing, I pulled myself together, put on my eyeliner and combed through my shaggy black hair. I changed clothes, putting on black skinnies and a black Misfits tee. This time, I didn't dare look in the mirror. It would only bring me sadness.

Just outside my door was Mikey. He was sitting on the floor, against the wall.

"Hey Mikes, you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he said enthusiastically. What was his problem today? First he wanted to get to school early, now he was happy in the morning? This wasn't the Mikey I had grown up with.

We walked downstairs and out the door, into my car and out the driveway. I felt Mikey's eyes on me.

"Hey, erm, Gerard?"

"Yeah, Mikes?"

"I think I like someone…"

All I could really do was just giggle, which the look on his face showed me it wasn't the right thing to do.

"Okay, who do you like?" I finally asked.

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Maybe I don't want to tell you now."

"Mikey, you're being childish."

"Okay, but maybe I'm just not ready to tell anyone yet."

I sighed. "You're the one that brought it up, tell me now!"

"Naw, I'm good." He smirked.

I scoffed. "Pfft, fine then!"

We finally got to the school, but it was as I was getting out of the car that I realized something. Mikey saw the worried look on my face.

"What's wrong Gee?"

"No coffee." I shook my head. "Oh well, I'll deal."

Well here we were, five minutes before class. I didn't have much to do, but Mikey quickly found Ray. Ray was nice, we both seemed to talk a lot and he was always at my house.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a new car roll into the parking lot. It found a spot and its owner came out. I didn't really get a good look at the kid, but I could tell he was new.

First bell rang and everyone rushed to their classes, some quicker than others. I was always late, but my teacher never seemed to mind. She liked me; I got good grades and stayed quiet.

About five minutes after I had gotten to my class, the door opened again. Another student walked in. It was the new kid.

Mrs. Macy cleared her throat to get our attention. "Oh, students," she announced, "this is our new student, Frank. Frank, why don't you go sit in that seat over there?"

I didn't need to look up at Mrs. Macy, or even Frank, to know where she was making him sit. Great, just my luck. I knew Mrs. Macy was trying to get me to talk more to kids at school, but…I was used to having the seat next to me empty. It was easy to think better, without conversation.

"Um, hello?" he said. Wait, was he talking to me? Nobody ever really talks to me. I'm just that creepy kid. I just had to look up at him. I raised my eyes to look up at him for the first time. I froze after I processed his appearance.

Damn, he was fucking gorgeous.

He had dark hair, the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, the pinkest and loneliest lips. He, Frank, had a scorpion tattoo up high on his neck, which seemed to make him look even more…intimidating. His hair was in his face, but in an attractive way. He was wearing eyeliner too! It looked so good on him, just dazzling.

I guess I must have been staring because he said hello again and I was just sitting there like, HOLY SHIT! This kid a lip ring too, and earrings. Those complimented his appearance even more. God, what am I thinking?

"Hi. I'm sorry! My name is Gerard, Gerard Way. You're Frank?"

He laughed. "Oh, it's fine. And yes, Frank Iero."

Oh I was definitely going to find out more about this guy.

"Iero? Did I even pronounce that right?"

He gave me a small smile. "Yes you did, actually."

"Yay." I was secretly screaming inside. Was this real?

"Hey I know it's not something you ask someone you just met, but could I have your number? " he paused, "for catching up on my classes?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!"

The day went by too quickly. Pretty soon it was lunch and I was sitting with Mikey and Ray. After about ten minutes I saw Frank walking towards us. He looked scared, alone.

"Hey Gerard!" He said as he spotted me.

"Hey Frankie-erm, Frank!" What? Where did that come from?

"Hey,don't mind if I sit with you right? You're the only person I could find…" he trailed off.

I looked at my brother and his friend. The two just nodded and smiled.

"Sure, go ahead." We both exchanged smiles. He sat next to me.

Mikey cleared his throat, "Hey, Gee? Is it okay if you could help me with my homework?"

"Yeah, sure Mikes."

Frank's head snapped up from his tray. "Hey, uh, do you think you could help me with my homework as well?" His eyes pleaded with mine.

"Uh, sure! I guess if it's okay if you could come over later?"

"My mom won't mind, trust me. It involves school, she'll say yes." He smiled.

"Okay! Ray you coming over too?"

Ray nodded. "Already asked my parents; they're cool with it."

"Okay then, everyone at mine" I smiled at the idea.

No, I smiled at the thought of Frank at my house.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Not Okay

Ray came to the house after school. Frank wasn't there yet, I had given him my address and phone number in case he had to cancel. He hadn't called yet though, was that a good thing?

Ray and Mikey were giggling in the living room while I was fixing a bowl of popcorn. Some random TV show was on and they were practically two inches away from each other. A character on the show had made a joke which sent the two howling with laughter.

"That was good!" Mikey cried out.

I smiled. "Hey, just out of curiosity, have you two ever considered dating?"

The laughing stopped and they went completely silent. Mikey turned around towards the kitchen to face me. The look on his face was so serious, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you serious?" Mikey nearly shouted.

"Hey, I mean you guys always get along and never fight. It also seems like you two flirt a lot" I winked.

Ray never even looked behind himself. He kept his eyes on the TV and eventually nudged Mikey away from staring at me. Hmm, it seemed a little too awkward in the room to me.

The doorbell rang and I rushed to it, a little too quickly I guess. Mikey and Ray both looked at me in shock. Mikey seemed to know what this meant.

"Gerard…"

I paused with my hand on the doorknob. "What?"

"Do you, erm…you know, like him?"

I giggled. "We'll just have to wait and see."

I finally built up the courage to turn the knob. He was standing in the doorway, beautiful with his backpack slung on one shoulder.

"Am I too late?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, not at all." I giggled.

I led him into the living room, with Ray and Mikey watching my every move. I'm pretty sure Mikey was just watching to make sure I didn't attack the poor guy.

"Hey guys," Frankie-ugh not again! FRANK said to the two.

"Hey, Frank!" they both yelled in unison.

He looked over at me and I guess I must have been staring because he smiled.

I shook my head before I started to zone out too much. "So what do you need help with?"

"Oh, pretty much everything," he smiled again. GAH! Why did he have to look so gorgeous?

"Okay, then what do you want to start with?"

Before he could answer, the microwave beeped off and the smell of popcorn drifted through the air.

He gasped. "Is that popcorn?"

For some reason that made Ray and Mikey laugh even more, choking out a raspy "yes" every now and then. My brother embarrasses me so much sometimes…

"Yeah, it's popcorn. I'm making lots tonight, considering we haven't had any in a LONG time."

He laughs it all off. "Okay, I absolutely love popcorn."

I giggled. "Me too."

I walked over and dumped the bag of popcorn into a bowl, then put another bag in the microwave. Frank grabbed the bowl off the counter before I could even set it down properly and began running around the living room with it. I chased him and almost caught him, but he was just too fast. He jumped over Mikey's legs and almost dropped the bowl into Ray's puffy hair, which made the two of them laugh. I finally caught up with Frank, face to face. We had stopped laughing and were now staring into each other's eyes, uncaring about my brother and his friend and the expressions on their faces.

I had to look away before I lost my sense of surroundings. If I had it my way I would be staring into his eyes all night long. They were just too…beautiful. Gorgeous. Handsome. Hypnotizing. He was all of the above.

The microwave beeped after a minute and I rushed over to it, Frank raising his eyebrows. Ray and Mikey had gone back to watching the stupid TV show, but I could've sworn they weren't sitting that close to each other earlier.

I grabbed another bowl to put the popcorn in then passed it to Mikey and Ray.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I have to go change real quick and get all my books." I ran upstairs to my bedroom, leaving the three of them alone.

After I closed the door, I accidently turned my head and looked into the mirror. What a big mistake. Every time I look in that mirror I just lose it. I began to cry, but soon enough the cries turned to sobs which began to shake my whole body. I just hated myself, my reflection; the scars that ran their way up my arms could prove it.

After about a minute of shaking and sobbing I heard footsteps on the stairs. "Mikey I'll be down in a minute." I managed to choke out.

The footsteps stopped at my door. "Gerard, it's me. Are you okay?"

Oh. God. No. Not now, please not now. I don't want Frank to see me while I'm a nervous wreck!

I froze. "Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"I don't believe that. Can I come in?"

I didn't say anything.

"Too late. I'm coming in."

The door swung open to expose me and my ugliness to this beautiful boy. I looked up at him with tear filled eyes, which made him gasp and look…sad? Why would he look sad? Most people would look at me in disgust and slam the door. Instead, he sat down next to me and silently closed the door. "What's wrong? Please don't tell me nothing is wrong, because I can see that something obviously is." He caressed my cheek with his hand. The touch was soothing.

I must have looked like a complete wreck. Great. This must be an amazing second impression.


	3. Chapter 3: How I Disappear

His hand on my face and his warmth helped calm me down. After about a minute of sitting next to him I was able to think properly. I sighed.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong now?" he smiled sadly.

I couldn't help but sigh again. "I don't know exactly how to put it. I guess I could say that I hate myself. I have for awhile now. I get bullied at school, I hate my reflection. I just wish I was somebody else. I-I've hurt myself." I raised my left arm to show him the scars that ran from my wrist all the way up to my shoulder. He gasped and grabbed my arm in his hand.

"Gerard, what did these kids bully you about?"

I knew it was going to end up like this. I would tell him, which would ruin the chances of us being friends, and then I was going to get bullied even more because it would get out somehow.

I sucked in a deep breath. "I'm gay, Frank."

He smiled. Why was he smiling? I was expecting him to be running from the house.

"I am too." It was just now that I realized that he was cradling me in his arms, comforting me.

"Oh." I was looking absentmindedly at his arms around my waist. He noticed me staring and began to unwrap his arms, but I shook my head. I pleaded with my eyes for him to stay by me, at least close. I guess he understood because he never left, even when I rested my head on his shoulder. At this point, I felt like I was going to disappear without him.

This probably didn't mean anything though. I mean, could it? No. It couldn't. He was only comforting me, he probably thought I was just as pathetic as the next guy and just pitied me. That's usually what happens, from past experiences.

I stopped crying completely after awhile. His shirt was soaked and he noticed when I was eyeing it. He shook his head. "Oh, that's okay." I looked away.

"Hey, Gerard?"

I almost snapped my neck from turning my head so quickly. "Yeah?"

He looked like he was going to say something important, but then thought better of it and looked in the opposite direction.

I looked away too, trying my hardest to avoid looking at him. It was harder than I imagined.

Frank finally broke the silence again. "Are you going to be okay now?"

I just had to look up at him. He looked worried, again, but he also looked like he was full of rage. Like he would hurt anyone who came near me. Huh, must be my imagination, even though that would be intensely amazing to see him fight for me. My mind traveled farther away from me, imagining Frank in armor fighting with dragons that resembled bullies. After he defeated them, he kissed me full on the lips, his cold metal piece of jewelry rubbing against my cheek. Whoa, time to hide the erection much?

Okay, back to reality Gerard. Seriously.

Personally I didn't know or even think I was going to be okay. I might as well assure him that I wasn't going to kill myself because of it, even though I had tried in the past. He didn't need to know about that though, right?

Frank shook his head with disbelief after I said I was going to be fine. His eyes reflected his concern even deeper. They were still beautiful though. Damn those eyes. Damn them to the deepest part of Hell.

My own eyes processed his features for what must've been the millionth time today. His black hair to his perfectly shaped cheekbones. His perfectly shaped cheekbones to his cute little nose. His cute little nose to his round pink lips. Oh, his lips! I pondered over what they must taste like, and with his lip ring too.

I decided it was probably best to get up, considering what was going on between my legs. Once I was up on my feet I reached out a hand to help drag him up. I didn't notice 'till now, he even had tattoos on his knuckles. That gave me more unclean and x-rated thoughts about Frank and his hands. Lovely. I glanced down to make sure my situation wasn't completely noticeable, and it wasn't that bad, thank god. Just a little bulgy.

It took me a second to notice I was still holding his hand, and then it took me another second to notice that he was still holding mine. I think it was more like we both noticed at the same time, because we both looked down at our entwined fingers. Frank looked a little embarrassed but before I could pull my hand away, he began to grin like a small child. And wow, he had dimples.

It made me feel bad, horrible more like it. Here he was this…this gorgeous boy…and I was just me. There's nothing special about me like there is Frank. Why would he date or even like me? I wouldn't even like me. Frank has these beautiful eyes, that seductively shaped mouth. And me? Not even close. Damn, it wasn't fair. He'd probably find some other guy to do the things I wanted to do to him with. When I looked at the facts, it was clear that I wouldn't have a chance.

When we just stood there staring at each other, I decided again that it was probably best to go downstairs, watch movies, eat popcorn, and pretend this had never happened.

His smile and dimples disappeared when I pulled my hand away. And was…was he…pouting?

I just had to laugh a little. "What?"

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. C'mon, spill. I just told you my fucked up shit."

"It's just, I just met you and I don't want you to running off."

Now I was the one that was starting to pout, but I thought better of it.

"Okay. This doesn't mean I'm completely forgetting about it."

Frank smiled and shook his head, but he smiled! The smile wasn't a sad smile like I had always pulled on mom and Mikey just to leave me the hell alone. This was an okay type smile. "Okay, I guess I'll have to tell you sometime."

He glanced down at my hand like he was going to take it again. This time if he did, I was never ever going to let him let go. I guess he thought better of it and just opened my door, leading me through. The stairs seemed to drag on forever, probably because I had lost feeling in my legs when I was practically sitting in Frank's lap. No complaints there though.

I looked over at the couch and gasped at the scene. I could not believe my eyes.

What I saw was Mikey literally sitting on Ray's lap, arms around his waist and everything. Ray was returning the whole arm thing too, with one hand's fingers twisting themselves in Mikey's hair. His head was resting on Ray's shoulder, his eyes closed and breathing uneven.

When Frank and I got to the bottom of the stairs Mikey had heard us. He jumped out of Ray's arms and onto the floor, clearly embarrassed. Ray was now standing on his feet and turned around, looking at us, both their eyes grown wide with shock.

Mikey was the first to open his mouth, "Gerard I-I um…you s-we were… we were just-um, uh." He looked at Ray for help.

Ray looked embarrassed too, if not more. "Uh-Gerard…um-well…"

An awful silence had sudenly filled the room. I was the one to break it, smile wide and eyes filled with joy.

"I knew it. I fucking knew it!"

Mikey seemed at a loss for words again. "How?"

"Oh, Mikey. Do you really underestimate your big brother that much? I see the way you look at him."

He blushed a bright red and glanced towards Ray. "I just told him how I felt."

I looked from Mikey to Ray back to Mikey. "And?"

Ray cut in. "And I told him how _I _felt."

Frank giggled from beside me. "You guys are too cute!"

"I agree. I still can't believe I fucking knew it!"

Mikey glared, then an evil smirk crossed his face. "Don't underestimate me now, big brother. I can see how you look at-," he cleared his throat, making an awful and completely noticeable AHEM sound.

I could feel myself blushing a bright crimson red. Great, just fucking great.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY THAR! Okay, so review PLEASE? It gives me courage to write more. Anyway, what do you think will happen next? Please reviewcomment/whatever you want to call it! THANKS**


	4. Chapter 4: Collision of Your Kiss

Frank looked to me with curiosity clear in his eyes. "And who might that be?" He winked.

I gave Mikey the death glare. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Whoa, man. Gerard, it's okay. I was just kidding."

Ray even looked curious now. "Yeah, Gerard. But please, do tell."

I shook my head and crossed my arms. Wow, that made me feel five again.

"Aww, c'mon!" both Ray and Frank shouted at the same time. Surprisingly Frank looked excited. Or was it just my imagination going crazy again?

"Nope, I'm not spilling."

Ray's mouth dropped. "Do I know him? Is he in our year?"

Mikey frowned and punched Ray's arm, making Ray gasp and clutch to his side.

"Oww, man! What the fuck?"

Mikey suddenly changed his attitude from annoying brother to guilty. I'm pretty sure it wasn't for teasing me, but for hitting Ray. In his sorrow he wrapped his arms around Ray's neck and gingerly brought their lips together. I could hear Frank gasp then sigh in awe.

Ray stood there for a moment, frozen. Then he hugged Mikey's waist tight and returned the kiss. Okay, I know he's my brother and all and I should have gone into super-protective mode, but this was just…this was cute. I found myself smiling.

I looked towards Frank to see his reaction, which was just as smiley-faced as mine. And his dimples were showing again. Fuck, he was adorable. It made me want to do to him what Mikey had just done to Ray, only more x-rated. I can only imagine what I want to do with him alone, in my bed or, hey, even on the floor. Great, my pants are getting tight again aren't they?

I tore my gaze away from him before he could notice me staring, yet again. The two lovebirds still hadn't finished making out in front of us, so I cleared my throat just to remind them that we were still there. It didn't have much of an effect though, considering the only reaction I got was Mikey mumbling a quiet "Fuck off."

After another second passed Frank nudged my arm then nodded towards the staircase.

"Let's give them some privacy."

I nodded. Actually I didn't agree just because I wanted to give them privacy, but more because the kiss had gotten steamier. They were now lying on the couch, Mikey on top of Ray, mouths still not torn away yet. I just didn't want to witness anything more than that, and I know that Mikey wouldn't stick around to see me in a situation like that either.

We walked, well more like ran, up the staircase and back into my room, giggling the entire time.

"You might not want to hear this Gerard, but they're just so adorable!" He squeaked.

"Yeah, yeah I guess so." I went over to sit on my bed, but wound up lying halfway on it with my legs dangling over the edge.

Frank looked around my room. I guess he really didn't get the chance to when I was attacking him with tears. His eyes went from the black carpeting to the red painted walls, to where my Misfits posters were hung in frames.

"You like the Misfits too?"

I laughed, or giggled. It was more of an in-between. "Yeah, love them is actually more like it."

He smiled. "Amazing, aren't they?"

"Absolutely!"

His eyes seemed to twinkle, which was a bit odd considering the lighting. At the moment my room was dim, which didn't really help me with my problem down there if you know what I mean. Everything seemed a little…too romantic. It was weird; usually I wouldn't be thinking thoughts like this about a guy after seeing my brother attack his best friend's lips. Well, that was a first too, so I guess I've never had to react to anything like that until now.

Dammit, he caught me staring again. My breathe caught for a second and my hear pounded heavy and fast. And did he…did he just wink at me again? Either this guy was a tease or liked me, because I would never have an active enough imagination to even think that he winked at me more than once.

I guess I lost focus on reality for a second because he plopped on the bed beside me, positioned the same way I was with his legs dangling.

"Hey, Gerard?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

He hesitated before replying, creating an extremely awkward silence between the two of us. "You remember at lunch when I sat with you guys? When I said that I couldn't find anyone I knew and I asked to sit with you?"

I nodded. "Yeah I remember. What about it?" It was amazing that my voice didn't crack when I was talking to him, nervous as I was.

"Well, I lied. I had people ask me to sit with them. I just wanted to sit with you."

My heart pounded even harder, and it was no surprise that Frank heard it too. "W-why would you sit with m-me?" Oh damn you, stupid nervous voice and your cracking.

He laughed nervously. Good thing to know I wasn't the only one that felt embarrassed.

"I don't know. I guess…I guess you're just the kind of guy I would want to hang out with." He winked _again._

After that was cleared up and I found out that hey, maybe he doesn't think I'm such loser loner person like I thought he did, we just started chatting about random things. And I'm not exaggerating when I say random things. I mean pointless, weird conversations had taken place. About an hour later we realized what time it was.

"Shit!" he shouted. "Shit shit shit shit shit! I have to call my mom." He got his phone out, dialed the number and pressed it to his ear. Damn, I didn't want him to leave.

"Hey," I whispered hopefully, "if you need to, my mom will probably be okay if you spend the night."

He smiled and whispered back "thanks."

We waited another couple seconds before his mom, I suppose, picked up.

"Hey mom, look I'm sorry it's gotten late and I haven't been back. We just got all caught up in studying and talking and we lost track of time."

I heard a faint muffled noise coming through his phone. Something about it "being too dark and too late to walk home" and "too tired to pick you up, sorry."

"Okay, yeah so Gerard said that I could spend the night if I needed to."

More noises from the phone. I heard a "sure, sure" and then a "goodnight." He closed his phone.

Fuck yes, he was spending the night.

"Okay, don't even worry about clothes. I have tons of shirts that are in about a jillion different sizes," I reassured him.

"Yay, it's good to know I won't have to go shirtless tomorrow." He smiled teasingly.

"Yeah I know that feeling. Hey, I'm going to go downstairs to make sure Ray and Mikey haven't killed each other yet, okay?"

He laughed. "I doubt they'd do that, but okay. Do you think Ray is spending the night too?"

I scoffed. "Oh, he always spends the night. Sometimes I even have to kick him out."

"Just don't kick me out please."

"Oh I wouldn't dare, you're too cute." When I realized what I had said, _out loud,_ it was too late. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. FUCK! Why the hell do I always think out loud?

He smiled shyly, yet I could see excitement in his eyes. "Do you think I'm cute?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. He knows I'm gay too. I know he's smart enough to put two and two together. Fuck.

I was still standing there, frozen and mouth gaping from shock.

"I mean, it's okay if you do." He noticed I hadn't said anything yet and sighed sadly, dropping the smile. "It's okay if you don't either, I guess."

I finally unfroze myself. "No no no!"

His smiled was creeping back on his face. Oh, I would give anything to see that all day long, or in this case all night long.

"No for what?" He asked, rocking on his heels, anticipating my answer.

I took a second to think about how to put this. "I mean no, I do think you're cute."

"Aww!" He was blushing, that much I could tell even with the horrible-way too romantic- lighting in my room. I could also tell that I was blushing too, aside from the fact that I would always blush in moments like these. Not that I had really even had moments like these.

Before I could say or add anything else I was engulfed in an amazingly mind blowing and erection building hug. GAH! Stupid teen hormones. When will you ever give me a break?

I guess then my body understood my anxiety because somehow the thing between my legs went down. Thank you for whatever did that. I shall worship you forever.

"By the way, I think you're cute too. Extremely cute."

I smiled into his neck, burying my face in his hair. "Really?"

He pulled his head away so that we were now facing each other. "Really."

My breath caught again and I swear I could hear his heart pounding in his chest. No, I could _feel_ it. It felt…amazing to say the least. But sadly all good and unexplainably amazing must come to an end. We had to break apart from the hug so he could get changed and I could check on my brother and Ray.

Then about a thousand questions popped into my head.

_Were Mikey and Ray going out now? What happened down here when we were up there? Do I want to know? How long has Mikey like Ray? How long has Ray liked Mikey? Was Mikey gay or bi? Am I completely gay? Did Frank just really say I was cute? Extremely cute? Does Frank like me? _

When I reached the bottom of the staircase I found Ray and Mikey cuddled up on the couch in the dark, watching something that looked like Lord of The Rings. Ray's arm was around Mikey's waist and Mikey was leaning into Ray. It was still adorable to look at.

They must have heard my footsteps and I was greeted with soft "hey"s.

"Hey, guys. Nice to know you're fully clothed." I glanced at the blanket they were sharing. "You are fully clothed, right?"

They giggled. "Of course we are," Ray answered.

Their happiness was just filling the room. It was held in every corner, radiating off every wall. I even felt better about everything just by being in the room. I felt even more ecstatic when I saw Frank walking down the stairs, shirtless.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, Frank. What's been up?" Mikey asked, winking at me.

He giggled. "Oh not much, you know."

"Yeah, I know." He and Ray both turned around to look at the TV and sometime after they did Frank had grabbed my arms and put them around his waist. He placed his arms around my neck and put his lips to mine.


	5. Chapter 5: Look Alive, Sunshine

That night had been total happiness for. Frank had kissed me. Frank. Kissed. Me! Ray and Mikey had turned around again just in time to see it, of course. I didn't even get mad when they started singing that kissing-in-a-tree song when we pulled away. I just blushed and turned my head. Frank was smiling for the rest of the night too.

We had gone up to my room and just talked again. After a while, though, we fell asleep.

So here I am, waking up, and I find Frank's arm around my waist. He's still sleeping and my back is turned to him, but oh my god. He likes me. He actually likes me.

I mean, I know it's too soon and all. We just met yesterday! But I had this feeling last night and even this morning, it was like I had known him all my life.

I sighed lightly from happiness, this was just perfect. Frank's breathing sped up a tiny bit as he woke up. He didn't move his arms at all. We just lay there, when suddenly his lips brushed my cheek, then my ear.

"Morning, sunshine."

"Morning, babe." Oh god. Really? Did I really have to open my mouth again? My eyes were wide with shock, damn.

He just giggled. Before any of us could react he kissed my cheek, forcing the air out of my lungs in a gasp. It was a good gasp though, a happy one.

"Sleep well?"

"Perfectly," I whispered.

"Good, me too. I suppose I should call my mom."

"Yeah, I guess so." Truth was I didn't want this moment to end. Not now, not ever! It was just too perfect to end, like a dream. A dream that was just amazing and then you had to wake up and face reality.

He giggled. Wait, why did he giggle? "I suppose you don't want me too, huh?"

I shook my head. "But we do have to go to school. You know, Hell?"

He lifted his arms from my sides and got up from the bed, smiling teasingly when I looked towards him with a feeling of sadness. No, more like longing. I wanted him to be back here, holding me, comforting me.

A thin ray of light shone through a part in the curtains. My mother was most likely back at work. I wonder if she noticed Frank or Ray here. Well Ray wouldn't be such a surprise, but Frank was new. She hadn't seen him before.

"You going to get up anytime soon, sleepy-head?" he teased.

I playfully stuck my tongue out at him and tried to get up quickly. Okay, maybe a little too quickly. I fell back on the bed with dizziness spinning the room around me.

Frank was there though. He sat back on the bed and cradled my head for me. After a minute he lay back next to me, taking my hand in his.

"Okay, I know I only met you yesterday, but I think it goes without saying that I like you Gerard. A lot."

I smiled and he looked down at me, confusion in his eyes. "I like you too. A lot."

His confusion disappeared and was replaced with a smile. He leaned his head forward and brought his lips to mine, then kissed my forehead.

Another moment that I wish lasted forever.

Soon enough we had to get up again and get dressed and do boring normal teenager stuff. Not two minutes after I had pulled my jeans up there was a knock at my door.

"Hey Gerard?" It was Ray.

I sighed, Frankie smiled encouragingly. "Yeah Ray?"

"Can I get a ride today?"

I laughed mockingly. "No, you have to ride a magical unicorn with MIkey. Of course you can have a ride."

Frank stood silently laughing in the corner next to my bed. I threw my pillow at him and smiled teasingly. I could hear Ray walking away from my door, back down the stairs.

I guess I must have been distracted because when I turned around, Frank was at my side, hugging me into his side. His lips made their way up to my ear.

"You know you want a piece of me, baby."

I laughed. "Hey, I'm sorry, I like you and all, but I'm not the kind of guy who sleeps with another guy he had just met the day before."

He sighed and dropped his arms. "Yeah I know. I was only playing."

His sadness brought me sadness. I turned around to face him and brought my lips to his.

"I _never _said that I didn't want you."

His face brightened after I said that. It was either that or the lighting changed. Or it could be my imagination again. No, I was sure his face did brighten.

I wouldn't actually be able to use the whole "we don't know anything about each other" excuse in this situation. That wasn't valid now. Last night we stayed up until four, just talking about what had happened in our lives. He was living with his dad, who was completely fine with his sexuality. He loves all the music that I listen to, and he's vegetarian. I even told him that I had tried going vegetarian once but it didn't really work out.

He was so understanding when I told him about the whole ordeal with my arms and the scars on them. Even the fresh ones didn't scare him, although he did seem worried and a little pissed. I don't think he was pissed at me for my self harm, but pissed at the reasons behind it.

There was something he wasn't telling me though. I could feel it. It was something cold and dark and it gave me the chills. He had a secret that he wasn't going to spill, but I could wait until he was ready to tell me. There was that one thing I wasn't telling him either, so who am I to judge?

After we were fully dressed and downstairs, I noticed the coffee pot was full. Disregarding Mikey waving good morning, I ran to the pot to pouring myself a cup. One thing about me everyone in this household knew, I was completely, totally, pathetically, addicted to coffee. Well, everyone except Frankie, who was about to learn the hard way.

Frankie looked at me with a sense of confusion mixed with shock. I think that was the first time he had seen me move that quickly.

"Wow Gerard. Aren't you going to offer Frank any?" Mikey asked with a look of hysteria. I swear he was going crazy.

"Yeah, sure. Frankie, would you like any coffee?"

Mikey and Ray's jaw dropped. "Wow, dude, you okay?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, why?"

He cleared his throat. "Um, well, it's just that you never offer anyone, and I mean anyone, any coffee."

"Oh, sorry… But would you like some Frank?"

He smiled. "Yes, that would be nice. Thank you."

I quickly poured him a cup, taking sips of mine. Mmm, coffee. I handed him his and he sipped at it cautiously, it was hot.

Not paying too much attention to the heat of it, I just gulped mine down and poured myself another. I was very aware of the looks I was getting from Mikey and Ray.

"What do you want?" I glared.

"Hmm, coffee would be nice?" Mikey laughed at Ray's comment. Time to make another pot.

Mikey shook his head though. "I think we should be getting to school. You remember that one place, Gee?" he asked teasingly. "Jeez what were you two doing last night that could have made you forget about school?" He winked at Frankie.

"Nothing you can prove," teased Frank.

"Shh, don't give any ideas Frankie! Let's just say it was a long night," I cut in.

"And that is more than I needed to know," said Mikey, turning away to pick up his balk backpack, cover in colorful duck tape. "Come on guys, let's go!"

Ray took his hand, opening the door. I looked down at mine and Frank's hand, wondering if I should take his like Ray took my brother's. No, I shouldn't. But I want to. Oh, how much I want to. To feel his hand in mine…that would be just incredible. I know we had held hands the night before, but I just wanted to take his hand again. I thought better of it though. It would seem like I was being too clingy. But what if I didn't? Would it seem like I wasn't interested anymore.

Before I could reach down to grab his hand, he was already steps ahead of me, up by my car. I unlocked it and everyone poured in. Turning the heater on, I realized just how warm I already was. Great, stupid nervousness.

"Gerard, if you want to, you guys can come over to my house after school." Frankie interrupted my thoughts.

Mikey and Ray nodded. "Sure!"

I just smiled. Now it was my turn to invade his privacy. "That sounds like fun!"

Before I knew it we were in the school parking lot. Ten minutes before first class and I was already excited for the end of the day. Even the beginning was amazing. I had woke up next to the hottest and nicest guy at my school, that was a first. Oh, and his arms were around my waist, mind you!

But once again all good things must come to an end. Once everyone had parted and gone their separate ways, Mark, the school homophobic, and his gang were approaching me. Fucking great.

"Hey fag! Yeah you. Hey, I'm talking to you."

Frankie help me!


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Let Them See Your Back

I tried to walk away as quickly as I could. The thing with Mark though, he never gives up in trying to make my life a living Hell. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't outrun him.

"Hey fag!" He came up from behind me and shoved me against a locker. "You look at me when I talk to you!"

His breathe was horrible, his hair was sticking up in all directions, and he dared to treat me like a freak. I just stood there, defenseless once again. I always put up with this, but I was used to it. I just tried my best to keep calm and remember what was waiting for me at home; a warm bed, all the coffee I could drink, the comfort food I kept hidden in my closet.

"You starin' at something, freak?" He noticed me looking to my right, away from him.

"Just leave me alone please?" I whispered.

He laughed maliciously. "And why would I want to do that, huh? Oh, you think that you mean something? Fuck you, you don't mean anything. I bet there aint a face in this school that would miss you if you offed yourself."

I shook my head and spit in his face. He reached up to where my saliva had hit his head and pulled his fist back a moment later. It came back and collided with my nose, making the back of my head hit the locker I was pushed up against. A cold feeling went through my body, followed by a ringing in my ears.

"Don't you dare do that again, you freak!"

"You're an ass, Mark."

"Well at least I'm not a faggot freak like you! I bet your own mom don't love you. Who would love you?"

Tears were beginning to stream down my face. He let me go, but not before shoving me to the ground and spitting on me. He and his gang walked away, laughing. The truly sad thing about all this; nobody stopped to help. They never did, which was another thing I had gotten used to.

Another sad thing was that what he said was true. Well, at least most of it. I was a freak. Nobody would really miss me if I were to commit suicide.

I couldn't deal with this, or with anything that Mark had ever said to me. Not now at least. I found myself escaping to the boy's bathroom that was barely ever used. I did his daily. Sometimes I would come here to cry, and sometimes I would come here to do my dirty little secret.

Before your mind goes places, it's not what you think. Nothing sexual at all.

I took out the pencil sharpener that was never used for pencils with shaking hands. I had promised myself I would never do this again, but I guess I just didn't have the strength. I undid the screw and placed the small metal blade on the counter before locking the door and making sure nobody else was in the restroom.

Taking a deep breath I brought the blade across my arms, leaving gashes here and there.

Everything Mark and his group had ever said to me came back in a flash. They had insulted me, spit on me, even beat me until I could only crawl home. He had gone out of his way to try and make my life Hell, and did he succeed? Yeah.

After I had my fun I sat in the corner and relaxed a bit. The only thing I thought about in this time was Frank. What would he think about this? What would he say? What would he do?

An awful thought came into my head. Would he hate me?

But why would he? This was my choice. I felt like I needed this, just to get away. Other than that I don't know exactly why I do it. It just happens, it's an impulse.

That was how I felt when I had tried to kill myself, only worse. I wonder if I would succeed if I tried it again. I'm sick of thinking about how my mom or Mikey would react. All that does is just stop me and I don't want to be stopped this time.

But what if I chicken out? Or what if I something good is supposed to happen but I kill myself before it happens? What if Frank loves me?

But why would Frank love me in the first place? If anything, it was only a strong like. I don't even know exactly what I feel for him, but I know he wouldn't return the feelings. Who would?

Another bell rang and I just stayed where I was. It wouldn't hurt to miss another day. I'm sure nobody would even notice that I was gone. Not too long after the bell had sounded I heard a knock on the door.

"Gerard? I know you're in there man! Open up!" It was Mikey, demanding as ever.

I got up and moved slowly to the door, making no attempt to cover my arm. Mikey knew what I was capable of and what I had done. Slowly turning the knob I felt a stabbing pain in my arm. Guess I went in deeper than I had expected to.

Peering through the door, Mikey saw my arm and gasped. "Gerard Arthur Way! Why?" There was a tear beginning to form in his eye, but I didn't think too much of that. Not this time. I was only caring about me this time.

He slipped through the door, followed by Ray and Frank. I gasped and tried to cover my arm with the sleeve of my hoodie. It worked, thank god!

"Not now," I replied firmly. I think he understood what I had meant. I didn't want Frankie to think I was still cutting.

"No, now!" Okay so I guess I was wrong. He didn't understand. Thankfully the other two just sat on the floor on the opposite wall, not asking questions. They were watching, though.

"Well, I don't exactly want to explain it in front of others." I tried to stay calm. Maybe Mikey will understand and just drop it for later.

Frank interrupted. "We can leave, if you would like."

"No, Frank. That won't be necessary," replied Mikey. Damn him.

"Mikes, let's talk about it later, when we're not in front of them!" _Please, please, please,_ I added in my head.

"No! He's going to find out sooner or later. So will Ray, so why don't we just get this over with, Gerard?" He half asked, half screamed at me.

"Okay, okay, fine! If it has to end your way, that I guess it will! Frankie-" I looked at him and paused.

He nodded encouragingly. "Yes, Gee?"

I couldn't say it. It would be too painful. Instead I simply lifted up my sleeve to show him the damage that had been done.

He gasped at my scarlet mess. "Why? Why Gerard?"

It was then that my mind decided it was time for me to shake uncontrollably, to sob, to wish that at this moment I truly did die. I felt ashamed and embarrassed for the way Frankie was looking at me now.

"B-but I did t-tell you the oth-other night!" I managed to choke out.

"Yeah, I guess you did…but I didn't think that you would do it again. The way that you said it, it sounded like you had stopped."

"I-I did but…" I trailed off. My uncontrollable shaking made me fall on the floor in sobs. Somebody's hands were suddenly rubbing my back. I didn't know who it was, but it felt good. It made me start to calm down.

I looked up and it was Frankie's hands that were on my back. It was also Frankie's face that was only centimeters from mine. He leaned in a little bit, making me taste his breathe, then put his lips to mine.

It took me a few seconds to get into the kiss. He whimpered until I did, but when I did he smiled into it. Okay, so maybe-just maybe- he could feel for me what I felt for him.

His lip ring was cool, which made the kiss even more satisfying. He started to moan into the kiss, making the others in the bathroom scoff. I pulled away from the kiss before they could leave. He gave me that irresistible puppy dog look.

"What?" I asked, pretty much breathless.

"Well, Gerard, I think you just kinda crushed him by breaking the kiss," mocked Mikey.

Frankie nodded a bit. The puppy dog look was still there, if not intensified.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Frankie."

He shrugged. "It's okay."

I smiled, then whispered so that nobody else could hear except for him. "I'm all yours tonight."

His face brightened. "Promise?"

"I swear."

Ray and Mikey, who were quite oblivious to our deal, were engaged in their own conversation on the opposite side of the bathroom. I crawled into Frank's lap, making him smile deeply.

"Hey, Gerard?" he asked after a minute.

"Yeah, Frankie?" I was beginning to get tired. It was comfortable, just sitting on his lap with him combing his fingers through my hair, even if it was on the bathroom floor.

"Will you tell me more about this-" he picked up my arm indicating what I had done.

"Tonight," I answered. "I'll tell you everything tonight."

"You promise."

"I swear. You ask anything and I'll answer. No limits."

He rested his chin on my shoulder. "Okay. I just don't…I don't want you to be in pain. I know what it's like. It sucks, a lot."

I nodded. "It does suck. I hate it. I hate it so much, but no matter how much I try to run from it all it has a way of coming back to me. Every time it comes back, it's always much worse than the last time."

I saw a teardrop land on my jeans and it wasn't mine. I heard Frankie sniffle.

"Aww, Frankie don't cry!" I turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry it just…" he trailed off looking to the right, away from my face.

I placed my hand on his face. "Hey, look at me. It will be okay. I'm actually better than I was a couple weeks ago. I'll be fine."

He looked towards me with new tears in his eyes. "What happened a couple weeks ago?"

I shook my head. "Tonight. I'll tell you, I promise. Just…just not now."

He nodded in agreement. "Okay. Tonight."

"Yeah," was all I said. I wiped a tear from his cheek and brought my lips to his, very lightly, then pulled away to look into his eyes.

Yep, I was going to tell him everything. By now I realized he probably wasn't a fake, and it seemed like he genuinely cared for me. So whatever he was going to ask me, I was going to tell him the truth, no holding back.

And that was a promise.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the late update. I try to update every other day but school's been crazy and homework has been horrible. And all the drama is just...you understand right?<strong>

**So please please please PLEASE review? It helps me write quicker, knowing if what I'm writing is good or plain horrible! Thanks for reading, lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 7: But Does Anyone Notice?

**Sorry guys, it's been a few days. I've just been busy and all.**

**Okay, so I have an idea but I want to make sure it's okay with you guys. How bout the same story, but from Frank's POV? I think it would explain a lot if it was like that. If I do it then that would mean that this story would be on hold while I catch up on the seven chapters, and it might take a few days to upload it but you would have a double update. One chapter for each POV.**

**Anyways review? And thanks for the previous reviews, guys! It helps me write knowing how the story is going.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We had stayed like that for a long time. Just sitting there, on the floor next to Frank, Mikey, and Ray had made me happier than I had been in a long time. The four of us had been engaged in a deep conversation and soon lost track of time.<p>

Frankie glanced down at his watch. "It's almost time to leave, darling," he whispered in my ear.

I giggled and sighed. _Darling._ He called me darling.

He looked at me with a hint of curiosity on his face. "What did I say?"

I giggled again, a little too girlish. "You called me darling."

He smiled. "Yeah…I guess I did, didn't I?" He looked toward Ray and Mikey who were just about to fall asleep in each other's arms.

"They're so cute together." My smile broadened. It was true. I had always suspected that Mikey liked Ray, and that Ray may have liked Mikey.

Frankie nodded in agreement. He was still smiling until his gaze dropped to where my left arm was. I could tell that he was remembering what I had done earlier. He sighed.

"Hey," I said, grabbing his chin and making him look up at me. "Don't think about it. Just don't if it's going to make you upset."

He shook his head slightly. "I know I'm going to have to think about it at some point."

"Okay, but some point doesn't have to be right now. Some point will be tonight."

He closed his eyes and his brows came together in frustration. "I just don't want you in pain," he repeated from earlier.

"I know, I know, but Frankie-" I paused.

"What?" He asked, slowly opening his eyes.

"Just…uh…well…never mind." I sputtered.

"Gerard, just tell me?"

"Okay, well…I guess since you and I started talking I've felt a little better. I mean nobody else has tried to talk to me, who would? I'm just another emo freak."

He shook his head. "Gerard, you are not an emo freak. Trust me. You're just different. To some people they think that that difference is bad, but not to me. I..."

I looked up at him this time. "What?"

He didn't say anything at first, then a silence stretched on. His words were echoing in my ears, saying I was just different, not an emo freak. His eyes looked glazed over like he was in a trance, or at least deep in thought. He looked as if he was about to cry, making me feel sad and guilty for upsetting him. He didn't deserve to feel this. Why was I making him go through this?

Soon enough he came back to reality, breaking through his trance. He looked back down to me and smiled sadly, shaking his head. "Tonight."

That was all he had to say. A tear began to roll down his cheek, then another. And another. And another. Then he began to sob.

I wrapped my arms around him and tried to comfort him as much as I possibly could.

"Shh, Frankie, don't be upset. It's okay, everything's okay. Don't worry."

"There's just so much, Gee. So much that I know about you. So much that you don't know…" he trailed off. I understood what he was saying though.

Just seeing him in pain, thinking about my Frankie hurting, was enough to bring my happiness back down to zero. It was like a dark storm had ruined my sunset. Like someone ruining a perfect moment. Someone had hurt my Frankie, and I didn't like it.

We just sat there, two teens a total and complete mess. Gosh, what was tonight going to be like when everything actually came out? When all my secrets were out in the open for him to judge? I was going to be a mess when the time came to spill my guts.

Before the last bell rang we had somehow managed to somewhat stop sobbing. Mikey and Ray awoke from their nap and asked what was wrong. We just shook off their question and thankfully, they didn't press on.

"It's time to go, _darling_" he said in my ear, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Whatever you say, _love_."

I heard Mikey and Ray let a few giggles escape before they put their man-faces back on. After making sure the halls were completely empty we made our exit out the front doors. Sure, we missed a day, no big deal.

I made sure it was okay to go to Frank's house by calling my mom. She didn't seem to really care that much, which made it a definite yes.

We walked to my house first, so Mikey and I could take some clean clothes to wear tomorrow. I picked out my favorite Misfits shirt with another pair of black skinny jeans. Mikey picked out a normal black t-shirt with blue skinny jeans, making me scoff.

"Really, Mikey? Blue?"

He punched me in the shoulder. "I like blue…so does Ray" he added quickly.

"Oh he does, does he? Hmm, I wonder what he would think if he found out that you're trying to impress him…"

"Oh no! Gerard, please don't!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Why not?"

Then I noticed a tear in Mikey's eye. Oh god…

"Mikey, I'm sorry," I said as I pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry, I was only kidding. I swear I won't tell him anything you wouldn't want him to know."

He sniffled. "O-okay."

"Okay?"

He nodded. "If you ever do, then I'll tell Frank that y-you love him with the p-passion of a thousand burning s-suns."

I giggled. "Understood."

My phone surprised me when it vibrated. I opened it and saw it was a message from Frank.

_Grr are you ready? I want to see you…_

I texted back:

_But you just saw me! _

Only a second passed, I swear.

_But I miss you!_

_YOU JUST SAW ME YOU CRAZY STALKER PERSON!_

_But I want to see you again…_

_BUT YOU JUST SAW ME!_

Mikey looked at me curiously when I began to giggle uncontrollably. "Frankie's texting me and being funny."

He raised his eyebrows. "Frankie?"

"Yeah…didn't you hear me call him that lately?"

He nodded. "Yeah…sure…right…"

My pocket buzzed again.

_GRR hurry up you sexy man beast!_

I didn't answer. Did he just call me a sexy man beast? I read the text over again. And over again. And over again. Mikey even read the text and laughed, punching me in the shoulder.

"You see? He does like you. And he kissed you today! And he pouted when you pulled away." He smiled contently.

"Yeah," I said smiling, and then began to rub my arm. Mikey was strong for someone his age…and build.

About two minutes later we were out the door and back to Frankie and Ray. It took us about five minutes to get to Frankie's house, which looked quite lovely if I might add.

"So my mom knows that you guys are over but she'll be out for most of the night. She's at her friend's house," he said rolling his eyes.

He let us in the door and once we actually got to look at the inside of his home, we all gasped. It was beautiful. His family must have been rich.

He rolled his eyes again. "It's not that impressive, honestly. In fact, I hate it. I'd rather live in a house like Gerard's."

I scoffed. "My house isn't interesting at all."

He led Mikey and Ray into the living room and put on a movie. Lord of The Rings…amazing.

"So, what shall we have for dinner?" he asked all fancy-like.

I giggled at his voice. "Whatever you would like, personally I'm not hungry."

He gave me a weird look. If anyone else looked at me like that then I would feel highly uncomfortable, but it was Frankie.

"What?" I asked when I decided he was looking at me for too long.

"Gerard," he said, serious again, "you haven't eaten anything at all today."

I shrugged. "Your point?"

"My point is that you have to eat."

I sighed. "Okay, fine…" I mumbled.

That cheered him up. A smile stretched across his face. "Good. Hmm, I'm not a very good cook at this point so…pizza it is?"

I nodded, smiling. "Pizza it is."

I didn't have any intention on eating much of it anyway, so it wouldn't matter.

We left the two lovebirds to watch the movie and went up to Frankie's room. There was a sign on the door reading 'Keep Out' . I felt special when he held the door open for me and bowed like I was royalty.

He plopped down on his bed, followed by me shortly after.

"So-" he began, but stopped.

I looked at him. "Yes, Frankie?"

He looked down, clearly looking embarrassed. "Is it…is it okay if I ask questions now?"

"Yeah, sure. I told you, anything goes, no limits. Just ask and I'll answer."

He smiled but kept his head bent down. "I don't know where to start. Hmm…when did you start hurting yourself?"

I thought about that for a second. "When I was thirteen. Everything was just too confusing. I was being bullied, my father was abusive when he found out about my sexuality, I began to hate myself."

He nodded, thinking about his next question. "Had anyone ever helped you? You know, tried to make you stop?" He looked up.

I shook my head. "Oh, wait no…that's a lie. Mikey had tried, he probably will go back to trying now. Since he's found out I still do it."

"How long had you gone before you did it today?"

"Two weeks."

He paused, took a deep breath, then asked the question I was most worried about.

"What happened two weeks ago?"

That was the question I had dreaded. My eyes grew wide, tears formed in my eyes, and I was secretly wishing that I had never told him about that. I wish I had never opened my dumbass fucking mouth. Shit…well here goes.

"Two weeks ago-" I paused. Shit. I sucked in a deep breath of air. "Two weeks ago I swallowed a shitload of pills. I was going to kill myself. It would've worked too, if Mikey didn't find me. I got rushed to the hospital and had my stomach pumped. While I was there the nurses and doctors examined my body and scars and multiple gashes on my arms and legs. They also found fresh stab wounds."

He gasped, his eyes were wide with the shock from the words that had just escaped my mouth. Tears were already leaking down his cheeks. "Who stabbed you, Gee?"

I smiled sadly, feeling my own tears streaming down my cheeks. "I did, Frankie. I stabbed myself."

The look on his face was of pure shock and horror. "Why would you do that Gee? How could you? I mean, wouldn't it have-" he stopped speaking. I knew what he was talking about. _Wouldn't it have killed me?_ Well it was supposed to, that combined with the pills I swallowed.

I nodded weakly, causing him to gasp again.

"You were meaning to then?" he asked after a second of silence.

"I was hoping that the gashes and stab wounds mixed with the pills I took would kill me. I wasn't a very happy guy a couple weeks ago. Well, I'm still not. The thought of suicide has crossed my mind a lot since then."

He was sobbing when he pulled me into the hug that must have lasted for several minutes. Soon enough I even began sobbing, so we just sat there comforting each other. It seemed like whenever I was almost stopped crying his crying would make me start to sob again. My Frankie didn't need to cry, this was my problem.

"Shh, Frankie, it's okay. I'm okay. Look at me," I forced him to face me. "I'm okay, I'm okay. I'll be okay." It seemed that none of my reassurances were proving helpful. No matter how many times I told him it would be okay, he didn't believe me. He kept crying and sobbing and weeping, which made me cry and shake with sadness and guilt. His eyes were red and swollen, which must have been the exact mirror image of mine.

He just shook his head. "For some reason I don't believe that you're okay Gee."

I shrugged. "We'll just have to see."

He nodded, then pulled his lips to mine. The kiss was gentle full of emotion. It was sad, but it showed that he cared.

_See, he cares._

After a few moments he pulled away and put his forehead against mine. "Yeah, we'll just have to see."

We stayed there for what must have been hours, lightly crying this time. I was the first to break the silence.

"So it's my turn now."

He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. "For what?"

I smiled weakly. "To ask questions."

His face hardened. This was going to be a touchy subject then.

"Oh," was all he said before he stared sobbing again.


	8. Chapter 8: We All Go To Hell

**Sorry for the wait guys! It's stupid, I know, and I'm sorry. Even with one of my best friends Melissa urging me to type this up I took forever...**

**Anyways I don't mean to sound like a comment whore, but REVIEW PLEASES? It helps me write more faster...**

**Okay****, so enjoy this sad and depressing chapter *insert happy face here*.**

* * *

><p>"Frankie, it's okay. You don't have to tell me, you don't even have to say anything. I understand," I whispered, hoping it would make things better.<p>

He shook his head. "N-no. I'll tell you."

I wrapped my arms around his waist. We were sitting on his bed, but I made it so that we were laying down, his head on my chest. I rubbed his arms absentmindedly.

"Don't worry about it. You don't have to tell me," I repeated. I didn't want to see him this hurt. "We can wait. Seriously, if it hurts you this much then we don't have to talk about it right now."

It took him awhile, but he finally gave in. Shaking and sobbing, he buried his head into my chest once again.

After a few minutes I heard three knocks on the door. They were obviously Mikey's, even though the voice was Ray's.

"Hey, Gerard. Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I looked down at Frankie. "Everything's fine."

Mikey spoke up. "What should we do now, Frank? The movie's over…" he trailed off.

Frankie looked up at me. "Just put another one on."

I nodded, "I'll be back in a sec." Putting my lips to his, he clutched at my shirt.

His eyes were wide and longing. He shook his head and mouthed a silent "no".

"Or I could just tell them to fuck off?"

He giggled, which was surprising considering he was just crying his eyes out.

"Fuck off, Mikey!"

He gasped through the door. "Excuse me?"

Frankie was having a giggle fit now, which was making me smile uncontrollably and feel extra confident. "You heard me Mikey, fuck off."

It went silent, then Frankie's bedroom door swung open revealing an angered Mikey and confused looking Ray.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO FUCK OFF, GERARD WAY!"

"Hey, Mikes, it's okay. I was only kidding."

He looked like he was going to scream at me some more, but then he saw Frankie's startled face and the trails the tears had left. I guess he thought better of it. Looking at Frank apologetically, he muttered an, "I'm sorry." Before leaving the room he nodded in my direction.

Ray just looked at my brother and back at me, shaking his head. "You two are just insane." He walked back down the hallway, disappearing.

Before I could even look back at him, Frankie had his hands on my sides and his lips on mine. The kiss was…intoxicating, like this should have been our first. The coldness of his smooth metal lip ring was sending shivers all over my body, suddenly making the thing between my legs grow stiff. Him moving his hands up and down my sides wasn't exactly helping either. His tongue traced along my bottom lip and who was I to deny access?

Our tongues twirled together in my mouth, almost as if they were dancing. Yeah, I know it sounds weird, but the feeling was just amazing.

This was doing no good at all for my erection. I could tell he knew too. I could also tell that there was a bulgy spot in the crotch of his jeans.

So I turned him on, too?

He was the one to break away, which left me pouting underneath him.

"I'm sorry babe," he said teasingly and winked.

I scoffed playfully. "Yeah, of course you are."

"Honestly," he replied while placing his hand above his heart.

I poked his side playfully and he grimaced. "What's wrong?" I asked as he doubled over.

Gasping in pain, he managed to choke out, "It's just…well I fell down the other day and I think I might've hurt a rib," he winced. "Or two." He said it all too quickly for me to believe that it was the truth.

I grew worried. He didn't seem like he was in any pain the other day, did he? No, actually, he was fine.

Shaking his head he said, "Don't worry about it. I just fell."

His lips may have said that, but his eyes sure didn't. I promised myself that I would find out what had happened.

"Can I trust you Frankie?"

He looked up at me, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

I closed my eyes and brought my fingers to my temples. "Can I trust you, Frankie? Are you telling the truth?"

I heard him sigh and suddenly felt hands pulling my fingers away, holding them. Opening my eyes I saw him biting his lip, like he was concentrating on something.

"Frankie?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, you can't trust me. I didn't fall."

"So what happened?"

It was silent again on his end of the conversation. The silence was unsettling, making me uneasy. It wasn't long before the intensity of the situation made me snap.

"Okay, you know what Frankie? I've only known you for, what, two days? Yeah, and you know a lot of my shit. But you know what else? I feel like you're my best friend. You've been nicer to me than kids I've known since third grade! So I don't know what made me tell you all that last night, or what makes me want to make out and hug you every time I see you. All I know is that you can trust me with stuff, even stuff you think you can't trust me with. I'm sorry I'm ranting right now, but…whatever. Just don't block me out, okay? I shouldn't be yelling right now, I know, but it's just that-" he cut me off by placing a finger on my lips, shushing me.

"Do you really want to know?"

Slightly taken back, I nodded. "Yes."

He sighed and sunk back into the bed. It took him a few minutes to compose himself and I could tell he was nervous.

"Look, Frankie, I'm sorry about blowing up. You really, really, don't have to tell me."

"No, I'll tell you. You're going to find out sooner or later anyway," he said looking at the door.

I waited a few more moments and before I was about to say he didn't have to say anything again, he started.

"So I had never had a great relationship with my dad," he said sighing. "When I was seven he became an alcoholic. I remember him coming home at midnight and hearing him scream at my mom. He would beat her when he was drunk, which was all the time. She had enough of it when I turned eleven and started working late. She never knew he would use me as a replacement for her." A tear formed in his eye.

I reached my hand over to his arm. It made him smile weakly.

"When she found out about the shit he was doing to me she divorced him. A year afterwards she married another man. He was nice, but it was around that time that I found out that I was gay…and that he was a homophobe. He would act nice to me around my mother, but the moment she would leave he would shove me into the walls and kick my chest. He would say that he needed to 'teach me a lesson', and despite his homophobia he would-" he stopped himself, beginning to sob again. Several caught breaths later he continued. "He abused me, sexually."

I gasped, shaking my head. I couldn't imagine Frankie, my Frankie, going through this.

I cleared my throat while trying to calm him down by rubbing his arms. "What happened to him, Frankie."

Frankie smiled sadly. "Nothing. He still lives here."


	9. Chapter 9: Ain't A Room Full Of Suicides

**Hey guys, it's been awhile. No excuses this time. I'm horrible. **

**I promise to put the next one up ASAP. But review this one please? Thanks.**

* * *

><p>I was shocked. His stepfather, the stepfather that had abused him in more ways than way, still lived here. In this house. With my Frankie.<p>

"But doesn't your mom know?" I asked hesitantly.

He shook his head, eyes fixed on a pattern in the blanket. "No. I've wanted to tell her, but I've already fucked up one of her relationships, and I don't want to do it again."

"How did you mess the first one up Frankie?"

"The guy was a homophobe," he shrugged.

I took Frankie in my arms after a moment of sadness. I vowed to myself that his dad wasn't going to touch him as long as I was in the picture.

"Anyway," he finally said. "Should we check on your brother and Ray to make sure they haven't killed each other yet?"

I laughed. I had to. It was so odd that we went from a totally depressing moment to light and happy. But I could tell he didn't want to talk about it, and that was fine. I wasn't going to make him speak if he didn't want to.

"Sure," I replied

He hopped off the bed and reached his arm out for my hand. I took it and hurled myself up with his help. The feeling of our hands together, touching, was amazing. I could live like this forever.

We made our way downstairs to find Mikey and Ray on the sofa, curled up into each other. MIkey had Ray's hand in his, which was absolutely adorable. Honestly I think I could have took a picture of that and saved it forever.

Ray looked up at us and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Frank replied.

Mikey scoffed. "Lame comeback."

I just glared at Mikey, muttering "witty douchebag."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Shaking his head, Ray looked back to the T.V.

Frankie guided me towards another recliner I hadn't noticed before. He sat himself down and pulled me down on top of him, making me squeal. The bastard laughed, but not in a bad tone. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder, making me sigh.

Mikey and Ray began giggling like two little girls and when I looked over at them they instantly stopped. I looked at Frankie and his face showed the same sense of confusion I felt.

Shaking my head I looked back at the T.V., but I was secretly watching them out of the corner of my eye. They were just staring at the moving pictures, and every now and then they would look at each other and softly kiss.

After another show ended a commercial for something that had to do with plush unicorns came on. Ray rolled his eyes, while Mikey jumped up in excitement.

"Gerard, Gerard, get the phone!" he screeched.

I stayed in my seat, just staring at him in shock. Mikey had always had a secret obsession with unicorns, but I never thought he would have brought it up in front of Ray.

"Gerard, I'm serious! Get the fucking phone!"

All I could do was shake my head. Frankie released me from his grip and I dug through my pockets for my phone.

I eyed Mikey suspiciously. The whole thing was just pink and sparkly, and pink and sparkly just weren't his thing. Even if it was a fucking unicorn.

"You're being serious, right?"

He nodded quickly, too quickly, like a small child asked if he would like a hundred dollars. Ray just sat there, looking as shocked as Frankie. Obviously they didn't know what I had to go through with my brother.

Shaking my head and sighing, I dialed the number shown on the screen, asked for one Super Jumbo Pink Unicorn to be delivered to the Way residence, and sat down after about a minute, feeling defeated.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou GEE! I love you so so so so much!" he yelled, running up to me with his arms open wide.

"Sure, whatever. You crazy little lunatic."

Ray laughed. "Crazy little _unicorn loving_ lunatic."

Frankie burst out laughing on the recliner, almost making it fall backwards twice.

I couldn't help but join in on Frank's laughing. "You're crazy too, you know that?"

Nodding, he had to scream just to answer me. Little bastard was out of breath.

I turned to Mikey. "You owe me."

His smile turned to a surprised look. "For what?"

"For buying you that unicorn thing."

He gasped. "Don't insult Petunia like that!"

Frank stopped laughing just then. "Petunia? Dude…just…no. Why?"

Mikey shrugged. "It's a good unicorn name…" he trailed off.

Frank just shook his head. "I can see, like, Princess or something. But Petunia?"

And so the night went on about unicorn names, facts about unicorns, and all things unicorns. Until, of course, Mikey fell asleep like the kid he truly was. Crazy little bastard.


	10. Chapter 10: Did You Get What You Deserve

**Hey guys! So this is chapter 10...tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>A couple days later (surprisingly) Mikey's unicorn thing came. He was out on a date with Ray and I was just at home all by myself, so I decided it would be nice to surprise him. Opening the box I could see the sequins and glitter being complete attention whores, whatever that means. There was packing peanuts inside the box, a complete waste.<p>

Once I was done in Mikey's room, a pink plush unicorn sat on a Lord of the Rings themed bed sheet, packing peanuts scattered across the floor. Mikey will lose his shit when he finds out the unicorn came quicker than we all had expected.

Frankie hadn't texted me since yesterday, which made me worried. Last night he said he would text me at ten o'clock. It was 12:31. I mean, he could be busy helping his family with something, it is Saturday after all.

He could be sleeping. _Or going out with his friends._

I felt a twinge of jealousy as I thought about that. He wouldn't go out with his friends without at least telling me, right? Oh gosh, I'm starting to sound like one of those jealous girlfriends you can't get away from.

To get my mind off of thinking about Frankie and all the things he was probably doing instead of texting me, I did something I usually never do; clean. It started with just the bathrooms, then my room, and then it branched off into Mikey's room. The kitchen was a total mess, weird goo on the countertops and orange peels all over the floor. Yep, we weren't exactly clean freaks here.

About an hour later the doorbell rang. I checked my phone to make sure Mikey hadn't called me and he didn't, so it wasn't them. This kind of frightened me, considering nobody ever comes to our house.

I slowly opened the door, then thrust it open once I saw who it was.

"Frank!" I squealed, hugging him so tight that he coughed.

"Hey, Gee," he said all cute-like.

I pulled away after a moment to look at his face. "Why didn't you text me?"

He laughed nervously for a second, then shrugged and muttered, "I was busy," before moving to the side. Then I realized what he was talking about. Or _who _he was talking about.

"Hi, Gerard. I've heard so much about you!" a girly figure said.

"Gee, this is Melissa. She's one of my best friends," he informed me.

I nodded. "Erm, come in. Good thing I cleaned up around here," I softly laughed.

Melissa had dark brown hair, and brown eyes that lit up every time somebody said her name. Her smile was spellbinding, making me lose concentration every time she smiled.

Frankie went on, "She understood me at my old school when nobody else would. She came over earlier, unexpected, so that's why I couldn't text you. I'm so sorry, Gee," he smiled apologetically.

Shaking my head, I smiled. I understood how much she must mean to him.

She turned to me. "Thank you for being so understanding and not being mad."

I shrugged. "Got any embarrassing stories?"

Her face lit up. "Oh yes I do! Oh gosh, where should I start? There's so many!"

Frankie gasped and just sat still for a moment, before getting up and tackling Melissa. She fell on the floor laughing while Frankie looked close to tears, obviously embarrassed. He looked as if he was going to scream at her, then thought about it. Instead of yelling or hitting her, his hands came down to her sides and began tickling her. She shrieked and began laughing uncontrollably.

Shaking my head and smiling, I could understand how they could have been friends. They seemed like they had a perfect friendship before Frankie had to move.

Sooner than expected, the tickling stopped and the laughter died down. I could tell that things were going to get serious really soon.

After another moment passed it looked like Melissa had recovered from the giggling and laughter and the smile faded from her eyes.

Frankie cleared his throat. "We're going to try and get my dad arrested," he blurted out.

"Well, way to bring it up slowly, Professor Smooth." Melissa laughed nervously.

He scoffed. "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, we're going to try and find a way to do this very discretely."

Melissa looked at him oddly. "Screw discretely! Throw that bastard in jail!"

"I agree with Melissa," I finally said after they began talking more into it.

She looked so happy. "You do?"

I nodded my head, looking at Frankie. "It'll be much quicker, babe."

"Yeah, I know." He wasn't looking at either of us anymore, but at the fridge.

I followed his gaze. "You want something to eat, Frankie?"

Frankie just looked at me then shook his head. "Nah, I'm okay. I ate something before we came over. Maybe something to drink?"

I smiled. "Anything, babe. How 'bout you, Melissa? You want anything?"

She shrugged, her hair moving with her shoulders. "I'll have whatever Frank's having, please? We did have a big lunch…" she trailed off.

Smiling again, I got up to get glasses from the counter and poured tea into three of them. It was amazing that Frankie trusted me enough to bring one of his old best friends up to my doorstep and introduce us. It also made me feel bad that I didn't trust him enough, thinking he'd be out with other friends and ditching me.

When all the glasses had tea in them I carefully took them back to Frank and Melissa. They were coming up with a game plan on how to get Frankie's dad arrested, I guess, because they barely noticed me walk in the room and the word 'police' came up constantly.

"Thanks for the tea," Frankie mumbled after I cleared my throat for the thousandth time.

"Yeah, no problem," I whispered, sitting myself next to him, as close as possible. I wasn't sure how much I would be able to help with arresting his dad, but I knew I wanted to help somehow.

"So if I'm going to be here until next week, we better do something, and quick," Melissa spoke up.

"Can't we just call the cops and get it over with? Just say you've been abused by your father and you're fucking tired of all that shit?" I asked, looking at Frankie.

He shook his head. "You know what, you guys? Maybe we shouldn't do this after all."

Melissa looked shocked, then she slammed her fist down on the table. "Frank, you've got to say something to the authorities! You can't just live with this shit forever!"

Frankie stayed calm, raising his palms up. "Hey, I'm going to be out of that house in a few months anyway. I can go live by myself."

She shook her head. "Are you absolutely sure about this Frankie? I mean, maybe he should pay for what he did to you? He's scarred you emotionally now."

He smiles, then shrugged. "I'm not messing up another marriage."

I sighed sadly. "But he hurt you, Frankie."

Frankie turned to me with anger in his eyes. His brows were furrowed and there was a scowl on his face. "This is my decision, not yours. If I choose to not say anything, well than that's my business, none of yours!" After saying that he threw himself out of the chair and stormed out the door, leaving me and Melissa confused.

I looked at her, about to start crying. That's what always happened when someone would get mad at me and yell. "What do we do now?"

She sighed, looking back at me. "We wait."


	11. Chapter 11: I'll Make You Try To Stay

**Heyyyyy haha. Okay so I'm going to try to update more often. I'm not even sure how I'm gonna go with this, but we'll just have to see. Feel free to give me ideas, since I might be needing them.**

**Oh and I might be writing either a Big Bang Theory fanfic for Sheldon and Penny or an American Horror Story fanfic for Tate. They both seem so interesting...**

**Okay anyway, review? It means a lot to me.**

* * *

><p>I didn't completely agree with her, maybe because I just wanted to help Frankie as much as I could, but I didn't know for sure. I didn't even know how I was going to help my boyfriend, or if he was even my boyfriend at all. It still hurt that he just stormed out of my house like that, all mad at me and his friend. He didn't even text either one of us afterwards to apologize.<p>

Melissa asked if she could stay for awhile after Frankie left, and who would I be to refuse? She seemed like a genuinely nice person and I could see why Frankie had been friends with her.

We started talking about school and grades and how homework was controlling our lives and giving us no social time at all. Then we started joking about how all the jocks always acted like they were all so tough and would usually knock the cheerleaders up. Then we ended up talking about Frank again and how he acts at school, and if we were together like _that_.

"I'm not even sure what we are," I said truthfully. "I mean, yeah we've made out and we've acted like that, but we've never really cleared it up if we were together or not."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Well I can tell you that he really does like you. He adores you, even. The way he's talked about you, it's…I don't even know how to describe it. I just know that he absolutely adores you, Gerard."

I smiled at what she said, thinking it over. Hell, how could I not smile? Frankie adored me. Even though he knew about all my fuck-ups, all the scars I had put on my arm, he adored me.

"Now that I know you, Melissa, I can see why you two became friends. It's like you guys are so similar from what you've told me."

She shrugged, smiling. "I guess so. And I can see why he adores you. You're so…I'm at a loss for words again," she laughed lightly. "You seem like you guys are perfect for each other."

I must have looked crazy then, staring at her in awe with my mouth opening and closing like fish then attacking her with a surprise hug.

She returned the hug by wrapping her arms around me. "Aww, thanks, Gerard."

"No. Thank _you. _Honestly, it's been amazing meeting you, Melissa."

She smiled at me, shrugging again. "Well, I guess I should go now. Umm…here's my number if you ever want to talk, or hang out if I'm ever in the area after I leave," she slipped me a small piece of paper with seven digits sprawled across it. "I'm going to be around until about next week, so maybe we could hang out before I leave, too."

"Okay, that'd definitely be fun. Maybe if Frankie recovers then we could have a movie night over here," I suggested.

"That'd be great! Just text me if you have any ideas," she smiled.

"Of course," I said as I lead her to the door. She turned around and took one last look at the house before pulling me into a hug. "Just be careful with him," she whispered. "Don't break him."

I hugged her back, squeezing slightly before letting go. "I won't, I can promise you that."

She nodded her eyes locked on mine, then loosened up again and smiled. "I really do hope we can meet again before I leave." She turned and walked out the door then.

_I'm sure we will_ I thought to myself.

After she left I couldn't help but check my phone every thirty seconds. Knowing Frankie, he probably would have texted about seven times saying he was sorry and if he could come back over, but he didn't. Hell, Mikey and Ray didn't even contact me either, making me feel even lonelier.

But Mikey and Ray were probably busy anyway. I wouldn't want to interrupt their date so I made no effort to contact them either. Instead, I blasted the Misfits and began cleaning again, trying my hardest to focus on anything other than Frankie and his dad.

My mom probably would be proud if she walked in on me like this, basically doing her job for her. Where was my mom anyway? She's never around really and when she is, she usually keeps to herself. But when she does pay attention to us, it's usually the funnest part of the day.

Throughout all the cleaning and Misfits I didn't get one text. Even after moving from room to room my phone didn't light up once. I was running out of things to do to keep my mind off of Frankie. I had cleaned every room, mopped the kitchen floor, vacuumed upstairs and downstairs, practiced guitar (horribly), and wrote some crappy poetry.

Just after I walked up the stairs leading to my room, I heard a knock at the door. I raced downstairs in excitement, sure that it would be Frankie, and threw myself at the door. Turning the doorknob, I felt my heart sink as I saw Mikey and Ray standing there.

My smile turned to a frown as they beamed their faces at me. I just turned around and left the door open for them, feeling tears form in my eyes. It was 7:24, and still no word from Frankie. Lovely.

Mikey must have noticed how I was feeling because he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. "What's up, man? You're crying."

Ray walked up next to Mikey. "Aww, what happened?"

By that time I had began to sob for the first time today. I still wouldn't answer their questions, though. I didn't exactly feel like explaining Frankie's situation to them without his consent. Even if he was being an asshole.

"Seriously, Gerard. Speak up. _Now_," Mikey said, putting emphases on the last word.

All I did was shake my head and turn away from the two. I wasn't going to say anything. They couldn't make me.

After about a minute and a half I heard a girlish scream and giggling. I smiled through the tears, Mikey found his unicorn. It was good to know at least one of us was happy.


	12. Chapter 12: A Hospital Stay

**Sorry I took so long guys. My girlfriend was supposed to help but never came over so...**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter...Comment if you can or want pleases? Okay, thanks.**

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Gerard! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mikey went on even through the next day.<p>

"Okay Mikes, it's fine," I replied. I didn't want to talk. I didn't even want to smile, even if it was fake.

"But I love you so much!" he yelled, pouncing on me with happiness, wrapping is arms around me and giggling.

"Umm, you okay over there?" I asked playfully.

He scoffed. "I'm amazing, actually. This," he held up his unicorn, "is the best thing ever."

I bowed playfully, causing him to throw a pillow at my head. "Oh, whatever, Mikes."

"But still, thankyouthankyouthankyou," he rushed together.

"Yeah, okay," I said as I started for the kitchen. I really needed something to eat. It was only 9:21, but I felt like I was starving.

"Heard anything from Frank?" he asked curiously.

I froze where I was, almost dropping the milk. "No," I said slowly.

I was worried as hell for Frankie. My friend, boyfriend, whatever the hell he was, was just…I don't know. I felt like he was avoiding me, which he probably was.

"Well if Ray or I hear anything, then I'll tell you."

"Okay," I answered, not knowing what else to say. "Thanks, I suppose."

"Hey, I owe you with my life, man," he said, bringing his hand up to his chest.

"Damn right, you do," I said, resuming making myself breakfast.

I wasn't even sure what to make, so I just ended up throwing scrambled eggs and some sausage together. Not even that could take my mind off Frankie, though. Nothing could at this point.

"Please don't tell me you're going to clean the fucking house again," Mikey interrupted my thoughts.

I scoffed. "No…well…if it comes to it, then maybe."

He sighed. "Stop worrying. Frank will come around when he comes around. Just breathe, okay?" Mikey came into the kitchen and patted my back. "Hey, it's almost done. Why don't you go sit on the couch and I'll dish it up for us, okay?"

I was so thankful for Mikey that I didn't even interject and say that the breakfast was only for me. If he wanted some, then he could have some. Hell, he could have all of it, I was starting to feel sick anyway.

What if Frankie hated me? What if he got so mad that he just decided that he wasn't going to call or text me anymore? What if he didn't like me anymore?

But why would he hate me? I didn't really do anything to him. I didn't force him to do anything, really. All I did was just suggest some things to him, say that his dad should be put in jail for child abuse.

Mikey returned with two small plates of eggs and sausage and a glass of orange juice.

"You want anything to drink, Gerard?" he asked cautiously. He knew I was scared and in a bad mood, so he was going to be cautious. Made sense.

I shook my head, feeling tears forming in my eyes. I didn't want Mikey to see his big brother cry, so I turned my face away from him and closed my eyes. Why was I getting like this?

The eggs tasted a bit odd when I finally got the chance to hold back tears. Maybe because they were sitting for too long and just cooled down. Maybe because I just didn't feel in the mood to taste anything good enough. I don't even know.

After about the fifth bite my phone vibrated. My first thought was 'Frankie!', but instead it was Melissa.

_Hey I gotta come over, it's urgent. Be there in five._

I texted back: _What's wrong?_

_It's about Frank can't explain over text be there soon._

Mikey must have seen the worry on my face because he looked at me questioningly.

"Was it Frank?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It was a friend I had over yesterday. She's a friend of Frankie's, actually. She's coming over because she has to talk about Frank, I guess."

He nodded. "Should I stay or…"

"I think you'll be fine."

Mikey sighed dramatically for a moment. "Oh, Ray's supposed to be over in a minute, too. Is she homophobic?"

I scoffed. "Dude, she's basically his best friend. She thinks homophobia's gay and she knows about Frankie and I. You two will be fine."

"Okay," he replied as his phone lit up. "So Ray's here," he declared after reading the text.

Then Ray walked in just like he owned the damn place, no knocking or anything.

"God damn, Mikey! Did you not even lock the fucking door?" I shouted at him.

He raised his arms in defeat, walking over to Ray. "Well I knew he was coming over, so…"

I scoffed. "Okay, whatever. Melissa should be here in a minute.

Just then, out of coincidence or just pure luck, the door knocked.

"It's Melissa," said a voice from behind it.

I pointed to the door. "At least somebody knocks around here."

Ray rolled his eyes. "Just answer the door, you fucking pervert."

"I AM NOT A FUCKING PERVERT! What the hell, Ray?"

"Why you taking it so offensive, Gerard? Are you a pervert?"

I only rolled my eyes at him. Ray was odd, but I guess that was also normal, considering I'm a pretty odd person, too. Slowly I walked to the door, afraid of what Melissa had to say. I mean, it couldn't be that bad, right?

As soon as I had my hand on the knob, I mean without even turning it, Melissa thrust the door open and made me fall on my ass. She stared down at me for a few seconds with an expression that said, "why the fuck are you on the floor?" and then glared at me.

"Well get up, Gerard," she said quickly.

I got up on my feet quicker than most would think possible, but I was more worried than anything. What was she going to say? Her eyes did look red and slightly puffy, like she had been crying, but what made them like that was what worried me the most.

Not able to come up with any words, I just stared at her with my mouth opening and closing, much like that of a fish.

Melissa took a deep breath before speaking, and she put a hand on the nearest piece of furniture for support.

"Last night Frankie was admitted to the hospital," she barely above a whisper.

Ray and Mikey both gasped and looked at me, while a tear escaped Melissa's eye. My lungs felt like they didn't want to take any air in, and at that moment I felt like I should be someone admitted to the hospital.

She went on, speaking a bit louder than before. "I found him about a block away from his house, passed out in an alley. I called an ambulance and he was taken to the hospital. I'm sorry I didn't call you, Gerard. They were just asking so many questions and I was so worried and-and-" she broke off in tears, almost falling backwards before the three of us reached out and caught her.

"It's okay, Melissa. Really, it's fine," I reassured her multiple times.

"His face was bruised and messed up and there was blood all over his clothes," she sobbed.

There was one question that was on my mind that wouldn't quite go away. Best to ask sooner than to find out later.

"Melissa?" I asked cautiously.

She looked up at me through tear stained eyes. "Yes?"

"Is Frankie…" I trailed off. Thankfully she understood what I meant without needing me to finish the question.

"The doctors say he'll most likely be okay, but there is a small chance…"

I nodded. Even if it was only a _small chance _of my Frankie not being okay, it was still enough to put me in tears.

"Who would do that to him?" I asked more to myself than the others.

Unfortunately, I was answered. This answer made me want to track down that asshole and let him taste my fist.

Melissa frowned more than what I thought would ever be possible. When she spoke, she had a snarl in her voice. She only spoke two words, but they were enough to make me want to break everything in the house.

"His stepfather," she said venomously.


	13. Chapter 13: Am I Losing Myself?

**Oh my God guys okay I'd understand if you wanted me dead. I totally understand. I said that I was going to update a lot, huh? Oh my gosh I'm sorry...**

**On the bright side, I'll be starting on a story from Frankie's POV but it will have NOTHING to do with this Frerard.**

**I will also try to start that American Horror Story one, and the Big Bang Theory one.**

**Hopefully (fingers are crossed) I'll be able to update the next chapter sooner than I did this one.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Another question, guys! Please, please answer this! Would guys be totally disgusted if I brought in some supernatural stuff? Just vampires... I really don't know what I should put next but I started thinking of a twist and it works in my mind. But please? I want opinions.**

* * *

><p>My reaction to what she said must have been obvious, because I guess I almost fell backwards out of pure rage. Thankfully everyone backed up a bit, or else I might have hit one of them, not knowing what I was doing.<p>

Ray looked at me with horror clear on his face when he finally stepped forward. Both his and Mikey's faces were white as a ghost's.

I turned to Melissa. "Where is he?"

"Frankie's at the hos-"

I stopped her. "Where is his stepfather?"

She stood with her mouth gaping wide open before answering my question, which, might I add, was not an answer at all. "Gerard, we're not going to hurt him-"

"BUT HE HURT FRANKIE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "He should be hurt, too!"

I could see Mikey shake his head from the corner of my eye. "Gerard," he said. "You shoul-"

I waved him off. "Mikey, damn it, his dad needs to feel his pain."

Melissa made me turn around, back to her. "Gerard, I can see that your angry, but right now we have to focus on Frankie's health. We need to focus on what's best for him right now. We can worry about his dad later." Her voice soothed me down a bit.

"I agree with Melissa," Ray spoke up. "We should pay attention to Frank right now."

I nodded, still furious that someone would hurt my Frankie. I suppose I was also furious with myself for being upset that Frankie hadn't texted me. If I knew the condition he was in, I wouldn't have been that upset about it.

"Okay, we'll worry about Frank, _for now_," I said, making sure I put enough emphasis on the words. "But where is he going to go after the hospital? He certainly cannot go with his dad!" Just thinking about that asshole was making me frustrated again.

Melissa nodded slowly. "Well, seeing as he can't exactly go with me, and I'm sure he hasn't really been over to Ray's house, then I think you're the last option," she smiled.

Just the thought of him living with me, even temporarily, was enough to make me smile. It was the best idea! With him here, I could keep him safe and I could hold him and hug him and kiss him every night. We could keep each other from self-destructing and we'd both be happy. Hey, we could even try to-

"Fuck!" Mikey said aloud.

I stayed, frozen where I was. What the actual fuck, man? That was just creepy…

Mikey saw the look on my face and looked worried for a moment. Thankfully, he didn't know the route my thoughts were on, or else then he would have gotten why I stayed so still and felt nervous.

"What'll mom say, Gerard?"

I shrugged, loosening up a bit. "Mom's never here and I think she'd understand the situation. I'm pretty sure that she'd be fine with it."

He nodded carefully, watching my expression.

I giggled to myself. "Even if she said no then I'd just hide him in my closet," I began to have little giggle fits, worse than I had ever had before. The thought of hiding Frankie and getting to do anything I wanted with him…well that was…I wanted that.

Soon enough the giggles became worse and worse, causing the others to laugh along. I mean, yeah, we were all scared of what would happen to Frankie, but the moment turned light. Too bad he wasn't here to experience the moment, as well.

Mikey stopped laughing first. "So what are we going to do? Do we have to go to the hospital?"

Melissa nodded. "I have a friend that's supposed to be here soon. She'll be going with us. I think you'll need your mom to get Frankie released, Gerard," she said, turning to me.

"Okay. If not, then he doesn't need his dad, right? Maybe his mom can sign and-"

"He didn't tell you?" she interrupted me.

"Tell me what?"

She sighed and frowned. "Dammit Frankie… Okay, so his mom is supposed to be traveling right now. Something either with her friends or for business."

I nodded, a tiny bit sad that he hadn't told me. Melissa picked up on this, too.

"I'm sure he was only just distracted. He gets like that a lot. And you being his boyfriend, that could be a contributing factor," she reassured me, a fake smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah, I suppose so." But we weren't really going out, were we? I would definitely have to ask Frankie about that, if it didn't stress him out talking about it. I absolutely loved the thought of being his boyfriend. His _boyfriend._

Again, my thoughts began taking off by themselves.

_What if we became more than that in the future? What if we got married? But first, what if we had sex? I had never thought about having gay sex. I bet I'd like it._

And of course, like always, thinking about having sex with Frankie was making my little friend hard.

What was wrong with me? My Frankie was all alone in a hospital bed, beaten by his father, and all I could think about was having sex with him. I mean, that was just low. What I should be doing right now is telling him that he'll be fine. Tell him that I love him, that I'll be there for him. I need to tell him that I'll do whatever it takes to make sure his stepfather never lays a finger on him again. That's what I should be doing.

"I want to see him," I said speaking up. The others in the room had begun to make conversation amongst themselves while I was spacing out.

Melissa was the first to notice my voice. At first, it looked as if she was going to say 'no, we have to wait', but then she changed her mind. She nodded her head in small movements and whispered, "okay."

Mikey looked toward me. "Should I go with you?"

"If you would like," I smiled. "But you'll have to give me a few minutes to talk with him. I need to tell him some small things, and a small story." A tear was welling up in my eye.

_Oh gosh Gerard, don't cry. Don't be a coward. Don't do this. Frankie needs you and you won't be any use to him if you're in tears._

Suddenly a thought crossed my mind; didn't he say his dad was fine with his sexuality when he was first over? I mean, that's what I think he said. So he lied? Only one (okay maybe two) ways to know for sure.

"Hey Melissa?" I asked cautiously. "Did Frankie tell you that his dad was like this? I mean, after a while he told me, but when we first met he told me that he was cool."

She looked up at me and then away quickly and shook her head, chuckling. "Yep, that sounds like Frank. The first time we met, he told me his dad was really cool and nice and…well not homophobic. I think he says that at first just to make sure the person won't worry about him as much."

I nodded. "Yeah, it does sound like him."

"Okay, so, if you want to see him before my friend gets here, then we should go now. I'll call her and tell her to meet us at the hospital." She looked up at all of us. "All of you are going right?"

Everyone nodded their heads from what I could see.

"I'm definitely going," said Ray. "Frank doesn't need to go through this alone, and I think he should have lots of people on his side."

Mikey smiled at his boyfriend. "Aww Ray, you're so sweet," he said and wrapped him tight in a big hug. Not long after the hug started, a kiss was beginning, and it looked a tad bit too steamy to be allowed in a living room.

Oh gosh. _Please give me the strength to not slap these two upside the head._


End file.
